


Together

by Circe_the_Hex_Witch



Category: Noir (Anime)
Genre: Character Death Fix, F/F, Fix-It, Major Character Injury, Nudity, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circe_the_Hex_Witch/pseuds/Circe_the_Hex_Witch
Summary: A retelling of the end of Noir from Chloe's POV, where one tiny difference changes her ultimate fate.
Relationships: Chloe/Mireille Bouquet/Yumura Kirika, Chloe/Yumura Kirika
Kudos: 1





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Unlike most of my fics, I don't think this will really make sense unless you've watched Noir, and as a depiction of scenes from the end of the anime, it's naturally going to have major spoilers. If you're at this point, I think you should have a good idea of whether this fic would be meaningful to you or not.
> 
> That said...
> 
> I hated Chloe's death. Hated hated hated it. I just want the lesbians to be together and I don't care who knows it. Basically the minute I finished watching Noir I had to go and write this. Enjoy.

Chloe plays with the tea fork, twirling it lazily between her fingers. She finds herself toying with it whenever Kirika isn't around...ever since she took this fork from Kirika, it's been a fond reminder that Kirika has been getting closer to her. And now...well, finally getting to live with her at the Manor has been like a dream. All she can think about when they're apart is when she'll get to see her again...and soon, very soon, the ritual will begin, and they'll be bound together as Noir.

Her heart practically skips a beat when Altena beckons to her. Next comes the purification ritual...the thought of being naked together with Kirika is almost too much for her. She takes a deep breath and focuses on remaining composed. As Altena explains the ritual, her fingers silently fidget with the tea fork.

She undresses by the pool, delicately setting the tea fork among her clothing. She glances sideways at Kirika...she'd never really seen another girl naked before, and it was all she could do to not simply stare...a slim, athletic body, molded to fit this role, just like hers. She shakes her head lightly and slips into the water with Kirika.

She tries to calm her mind for a time, focusing on her bathing. She glances again at Kirika. Finally, she simply can't help herself...she approaches, looking Kirika in the eyes. She's so close, closer than she's ever been. For a moment she hesitates, then, she presses her lips firmly against Kirika's. That perfect moment seems to last forever...her bare skin against Kirika's, feeling the beating of both their hearts...when their kiss finally breaks, she can only smile.

If only they could just while away the hours together...but the ritual must continue. She dries herself off and gets dressed, the tea fork once again disappearing into her palm. With her mind elsewhere, she's scarcely prepared to see Mireille approaching the two of them. She watches Kirika pull her gun on Mireille, then Mireille raising hers. It seems as though they have no choice but to fight...

At first, things all seemed to make sense, but at some point, Kirika had turned against her. She finds herself facing Kirika, with Mireille on the ground only a short distance away. Kirika is begging her to stop...she finds herself unconsciously toying with that fork again. Maybe Kirika never loved her...maybe she only ever had feelings for Mireille...no...there's only one way to end this...!

She grips the fork tightly and darts toward Mireille, knife at the ready in her other hand. She hears Kirika scream, and what happens next is a blur as something slams into her side. She's knocked away from her target and crashed into the ground in a tangle of limbs. Kirika had tackled her to the ground...it's hard to tell in the chaos, but she feels like something broke, and it doesn't feel like she can stand now.

"Mireille, are you alright?" she hears a voice say.

"I'm fine...is Chloe..."

Chloe groans and opens her eyes. Her body doesn't quite seem to be responding to her commands right. She's in no state to fight now. "If you and her are going to become Noir...then just kill me."

Kirika kneels next to her. "Chloe...we're coming back for you. Please just wait...I'll be back...I promise."

Chloe squeezes her fingers to make sure they still work, feeling the tea fork still gripped in her hand. "If...if you promise..."

Kirika and Mireille carefully prop her body up against a nearby column. There she waits, alone with her thoughts. Surely they're lying...everything is falling apart now. They had those few perfect moments...she agitatedly moves the fork between her fingers, watching the sun set. She hears gunshots in the distance...all she can do is wait. As it grows darker, she begins to wonder if she's simply been abandoned here to die.

Then...after she'd all but given up...she sees two figures limping toward her. Kirika and Mireille are both visibly injured, but they're coming back...for her.

"Chloe. It's over." Mireille says.

"Then you two are...?"

Kirika shakes her head. "We didn't become Noir. Altena is dead."

Chloe's heart sinks. "Dead...? Then...nobody can..."

Kirika looks back towards the Manor. "I understand if you can't forgive us. But...the three of us have a future now, outside of Noir. I know...Altena was important to you. But please..." She turns to look Chloe in the eyes. "Let's go home...together."

Chloe's eyes fill with tears as conflicting emotions rage in her heart. To leave the Manor...to never see Altena again...she could scarcely imagine this future for herself. But to be with Kirika at last...after all these years...finally, she musters a silent nod.

"Good. First of all, we need to get you medical attention." says Mireille. "I'm sorry we had to leave you here all this time..."

Chloe is vaguely conscious of more talking, and of being moved, but after forcing herself to sit awake with these injuries, she finally passes out. On the other side, when she wakes up again, a new life will be waiting.


End file.
